


One Piece PETs: Love Has No Boundaries (Luffy and Zoro's POV)

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [129]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The guys give their reasons for why they are with the girls. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Love Has No Boundaries (Luffy and Zoro's POV)

**One Piece PETs: Love Has No Boundaries (Luffy and Zoro's POV)**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This wonderful series belongs to the equally wonderful Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Luffy's POV*****

 

   A lot of people wonder why a smoking hot chick like Nami would ever be seen with a guy like me. They would also wonder why I'm with her, cuz of how violent she can be. I mean, sure, Nami can be a little hot-tempered and probably a little bossy, but I don't care. I never did.

 

I love Nami for who she is. She's kind, honest, caring, strong, beautiful, smart, and did I mention beautiful?

 

"Yes, Luffy. You did."

 

"Good!"

 

   Now then, one reason why I love Nami is because she's a kickass navigator! I mean, seriously! What other person can predict the weather like she can?!

 

"Aw, thanks, Lulu-chan~!!!"

 

"You're welcome!"

 

   Nami's also an expert strategist. No joke. In the most dire of situations, she always thinks of a way to get us out of trouble! Do you know how fucked we'd all be if we didn't have her?

 

"And she never lets us forget it."

 

(A/N: Zoro says this.)

 

"Only cuz it's true!"

 

"You are SUCH a kiss-up! You know that?!"

 

"I am not!"

 

"Oh, please. You only say that because she spoils you rotten!"

 

"I am not spoiled!!"

 

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!"

 

"Uhh..."

 

"My thoughts exactly."

 

"...NAMI!! ZORO'S BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!!!"

 

"ZORO!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE LUFFY ALONE?!!"

 

"Ah, crap!"

 

   So, while Nami's kicking Zoro's ass, let's go over the others reasons why I love my navigator. She always makes me feel better when I'm down. Whenever I have nightmares, she'd always be there to comfort me. That, and whenever I get a stomachache, she'd be the first to run to my side and rub my belly until I felt well enough to fall asleep. It's very soothing.

 

   Nami's also an expert thief. She's the reason we manage to get even a little money! Nami would only steal money from our enemies, and if she thinks someone needs it more than we do, she'd give it to them, instead. That's just the kind of person Nami is and I love her for it.

 

"Thanks, Luffy."

 

"You're welcome!"

 

   Anywho, whenever Sanji's not looking, Nami would often sneak me some of her food. There were times I almost got caught. I thought Sanji was gonna kick my ass for sure! Lucky that never happens.

 

   Another reason why I love Nami is because she taught me lots of things. For instance, she taught me her native language. I can understand her a little, but I'm getting there. In return, I taught her some Brazilian.

 

She says I sound sexy when I roll my tongue pronouncing my Rs.

 

"Well, you do, Gummy Monkey!"

 

"Shishishi! R-r-really, now? Is this sexy enough for-r-r-r-r-r you?"

 

*Nami squeals*

 

"Feh. What load of baloney."

 

*Luffy throat punches Zoro*

 

"GAH!!!"

 

Another reason why I love Nami is because she is one feisty kitty in bed.

 

"Uh...Luffy? Your nose is bleeding."

 

(A/N: Usopp said this.)

 

"Huh?"

 

*Luffy notices that Usopp is right*

 

"Oh."

 

*he wipes the blood away*

 

"My bad."

 

As I was I saying, Nami can get pretty wild in bed. I have the scars to prove it. I mean, look at the claw marks on my back!

 

*Luffy shows the claw marks on his back*

 

"Deep, am I right?"

 

"Ouch."

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

"I can't remember how many times I had to disinfect them."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

"Damn...those look nasty."

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

"Eh, you get use to 'em."

 

   So, anyway, when Nami and I have sex, it's just...just...oh, man, I can't even put it into words! That's just how great it is! I mean, my god, it's just...just...WOW!!!

 

Nami really likes it when my hairy chest brushes up against her boobs whenever we do it. She says it's a real turn-on. Shishishi!

 

"Well, I only say it because it's true."

 

*Luffy blushes*

 

"...You are so cute when you're embarrassed."

 

"Nami~!"

 

*Luffy pulls his hat over his eyes*

 

"Hehehe!"

 

*Nami giggles*

 

   Sex aside, the main reason why I love Nami is because...she makes me smile. Ever since the day that I met her, and despite the fact that she left those thugs to me (and I kicked their asses.), to me, she'll always be prettier than any other lady.

 

"Thank you, Luffy!"

 

"You're welcome!"

 

   Nami loves me because I freed her from that bastard, Arlong. Plus, I did give her those boots. She really loves them. I picked them special! Nami keeps them in a special part of the ship to keep them from getting destroyed. Good thing, too. Everyone knows what happens when the boots that are given to a Booted Puss are destroyed.

 

If Nami's boots got messed up, she'd have to leave! And I don't want her to leave! She's gonna be my Pirate Queen, one day!

 

"That's right! And no one's gonna tell me otherwise!"

 

I love Nami and my life would be boring without her. And I don't care what anyone says about us! She's the only woman I need in my life!

 

Zoro, you can take it from here, buddy.

 

"Right."

 

*****Zoro's POV*****

 

   Sometimes I walk around and I hear people say, "Why the hell is Nico Robin with this guy?", or "How could a beautiful, sophisticated woman such as her be seen with a brute like him?", or "Why would anyone, especially Nico Robin, love a demon like Roronoa Zoro?", the list just goes on and on and on...

 

Well, you know how I respond? First, I do this.

 

***GRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAWWWRRR!!!!***

 

   And they immediately shut up. Second, if that doesn't work, I beat 'em to a pulp. Robin doesn't really approve of me mauling others to near death, though.

 

"You're darn right I don't."

 

"Well, what do you suggest that I do?!"

 

"Well, I'm not sure Zoro. Maybe show a little self-restraint? Take a few anger management classes?"

 

"Ugh...good grief."

 

"Please, Zoro? Would you do it for me?"

 

*Zoro blushes*

 

"Okay, fine."

 

"Thank you, Tiger."

 

Anyways, there are reasons for why Robin and I are together. One, she's smart, two, she is hot. So hot, she makes steam look cool.

 

"Tell it, brother!"

 

(A/N: Usopp said this.)

 

"PREACH!!!"

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

Third, and most important, she accepts me for who I am...most of the time!

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

"That's not all, Tiger."

 

"Yeah, Zoro! Tell everyone the rest!"

 

(A/N: Luffy says this.)

 

"I'm getting to that! Don't rush me!"

 

   Back when we first met Robin, when she was still in Baroque Works, I didn't trust her that much, and yet...at the same time, something drew me to her. And ever since she joined up with us, Nami and Luffy would not stop bugging me to admit that I loved her.

 

"You got it, bub!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"That's right!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Seriously, dude, you were in denial about it for such a long time."

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

"Yes, I get it! Thank you!!"

 

Damn. Even now, they're still pestering me.

 

"We're family. It's allowed."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

   After she joined, I still didn't trust her. Hell, I was ready to kill her if she so much as laid a hand on Luffy and the others. But then, one thing to led another, and...well, here we are.

 

"Zoro, come on! Tell them everything, man!"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

"OKAY, FINE!!!"

 

I made out with her, ONCE, but she was the one who dragged me into it!

 

"The stench of sweat, anger, and shame lingered in the kitchen for days."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

"QUIET!!! WE DIDN'T EVEN GO THAT FAR!!!"

 

"He's right. Him and Robin didn't go all the way until a little after we rescued her."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"You would know, since you and Nami were spying on us!"

 

"Okay, come on! It's not my fault you left the door open a crack!! I just happened to be in the middle of getting a midnight snack, until Nami and I see you two doin' the wild thing!!! ...I gotta admit, though, I was a little turned on."

 

"...Luffy...read my lips: T.M.I.J.A."

 

(A/N: Zoro said this.)

 

"What's that mean?"

 

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION, JACKASS!!!"

 

"I said that I was turned on _a little_!"

 

   Anyway, the more she stayed with us, the more my animosity towards her faded away. Then, after the whole mess on Enies Lobby, I gave in, again...and this time, we went all the way, in which Luffy and Nami had NO BUSINESS spying on us!

 

   After we did it, Robin confessed everything to me. She was...sad and a little afraid at first. I felt like such a dumbass for pushing her away all those times when she told me about her past.

 

"Oh, Zoro. I didn't blame you then and I don't blame you now. Besides, that's in the past, now."

 

"I know that, but you've gone through so much. I only made it worse."

 

*Robin cups Zoro's cheek*

 

"...Robin..."

 

"I don't care about that anymore, Zoro. You and everyone else saved me from my demons. I'm grateful to all of you...especially you, Zoro. If it weren't for you...I'd still be locked in sea stone cuffs."

 

*Zoro smiles*

 

"I try."

 

   Another reason for why I'm with Robin is because of how kind she can be. For instance, no matter what the situation, she never gets angry at Luffy or anybody else...and Luffy's the most annoying person I know.

 

"Yeah, I'm the most annoying...HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!!"

 

"Boys, please. No fighting."

 

"Yes, Robin."

 

   See what I mean? Robin's also good with children. People say she's like the mother of our crew. In a way, she is. She's always giving me and everyone else advice, she comforts us when we're not feeling so hot, and she always supports our decisions.

 

   Not only that, but she's pretty damn strong, too. Not just physically, but mentally, too. For example, even after all that shit she got during Enies Lobby...Robin was able to overcome it. And after the two years, those arms of hers could crush a whole sea mountain!

 

"Oh, Zoro. You flatterer."

 

"Hey, just callin' it like I see it."

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

You should've seen her at Fishman Island, using her big ol' sexy legs to stomp on all those Fishmen...oh, man! So much hotness!!!

 

"Oh, Tiger, you're making me blush."

 

"Like I said, just callin' like I see it."

 

   And speaking of hotness, Robin and I really go wild when we're in bed. I know all of her sensitive spots. And let me tell you, when she screams, it is the greatest...sound...EVER. Though, sometimes, she would restrain herself from crying out. I know it's cuz she doesn't wanna disturb the others, but even when we're far away from the others and we're getting it on, she would still restrain herself.

 

Don't blame her, really. I guess she doesn't want to seem...uh...jeez, what's the word I'm looking for?

 

"Slutty?"

 

"That's it! That's the word I'm looking for...no, wait! That's now what I meant! I meant--"

 

"Zoro, it's all right."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Mm-hmm."

 

"Okay."

 

Anyway...when Robin cries out, I know that she's happy. And when she's happy, I'm happy, and when I'm happy, everyone's happy.

 

   Robin likes it when I use my tail to pleasure her. I just thought of it one night, and then next thing we know, **BAM!!!** I try this once in a while, to keep it from getting boring. Luffy said he did it to Nami, once. So, I wanted to try it out with Robin, and it works wonders.

 

   Oh, and I know I'm deviating, but another thing that I love about Robin is her Russian accent. She even taught me some Russian. Thanks to her, I can cuss people out in another language.

 

"Zoro, I didn't teach you Russian just so you could curse people out with it."

 

"Oh, right."

 

I never told anyone about this, but...when we first met Robin, I kinda thought that her accent was hot. Don't judge.

 

"I'm not judging."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Good."

 

   Now then, back to mine and Robin's sex life. She also likes when I use my tongue. That's something neither of us get tired of. She says she likes how rough it is.

 

*Zoro grins*

 

Hehehehe...

 

*Robin blushes*

 

"Oh, Zoro, you sly tiger."

 

"You know me."

 

*Zoro's tail coils around Robin's waist*

 

Oh yeah...she also likes when I do that. Excuse us.

 

*****In the Crow's Nest*****

 

*Robin moans*

 

"Ohh...oh, Zoro, yes! Yes!!"

 

*Zoro continues to grind*

 

"Yeah, you like that, huh?"

 

_"Yes, Tiger."_

 

"Well, I'm just getting started."

 

*Zoro changes his pace from moderate to fast*

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

 

"You're getting tight...! As expected."

 

"Can't...ah...! Help it...! Ah...!"

 

*Zoro goes in deeper*

 

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!"

 

*Robin climaxes*

 

"Hah...hah..."

 

"How'd it feel?"

 

"...Wonderful..."

 

"As usual, huh?"

 

"...You always know just how to please me."

 

"That's me, baby."

 

*Robin giggles*

 

"I love you, Zoro."

 

"I love you, too, Robin."

 

   Anyway, the main reason as to why I love Robin is because...well...after learning about her past, I've come to accept and love her for who she really is: a woman who had a harsh past, but has now come out of her shell. She's not an evil person and if anyone says otherwise, well...here's my response:

 

***GRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!!!!***

 

I chose to be with Robin, and it's MY choice, SO SCREW YOU FUCKERS!!!

 

"Zoro!"

 

"All right, fine!"

 

   Good grief. To sum it all up, we love who we love, and we should be happy with who we have...just like Robin and me. I promised that if she couldn't be strong for herself, then I'd be strong for the both of us. And I meant every word of it. She's one of the best things that have ever happened to me and I'll never let her go. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> After _Love Has No Boundaries_ , I thought _'Why not write one for the guys?'_ :)
> 
>  
> 
> Wanted to post this so many times before, but I didn't want to spoil anything for _The Demon and the Flower_.
> 
>  
> 
> With that being said, enjoy. ^^


End file.
